


back to black

by cartiersakura



Series: the drunk eremika boat; [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, Deviates From Canon, Drabble, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Neck Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, eremika outsold, mediocre af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartiersakura/pseuds/cartiersakura
Summary: A chance encounter on a mission in Marley leaves Mikasa with more than what she bargained for.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: the drunk eremika boat; [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837801
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	back to black

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is VERY mediocre writing, i didn't really try but enjoy this eremika drabble :)

It had been a few years since Eren had left, no, _betrayed_ the Survey Corps in search of the truth and justice. Thanks to his absence, at this point, Mikasa had what she believed, moved on, from the person she cared about most and felt she was indebted to for saving her life all those years ago.

It would only be a matter of time before those feelings would come darting back, leaving a much stronger imprint on her _and_ Eren.

\--

“Mikasa. We will need you to sneak into Marley and gather data. I have your checklist here. You and I will depart tomorrow along with Jean and Armin. Understood?”

“Yes, Captain Levi.”

Mikasa knew the duty she owed to her home, protect herself and everyone from the titans, and ensure _peace_ and _stability_. However, one thought just pierced her heart and clouded her mind in a haze that didn’t even let her breathe adequately.

The thought of possibly running into _him_. 

Encountering Eren would not only pose serious problems for her squad and her mission, but also her own mental stability. Mikasa had loved Eren since the day they met and had made it her task to serve by him and protect him in order to let him reach his goals. Eren didn’t fear much as he toughened up over the years, and his exuding confidence would make an impact on her as she grew up with him.

Part of her wanted to run away from this mission and say no, and the other wanted to just see him again, one last time, and perhaps even feel his touch. However, Mikasa knows that the latter is just straight-up inappropriate and would place her at such treacherous levels that would make her better off dead.

\--

After days of traveling, through land and sea, they arrived in Marley. It was earlier in the evening, around seven o’clock, which was perfect for the conditions they had to observe. Immediately slipping into disguise, their operation commenced. Each person was assigned a place to watch over and take copious notes over.

Where Mikasa was stationed was a bar in a city street. It was overall pretty packed which allowed her to blend in perfectly with her surroundings and avoid interrogative stares from strangers. Making her way up to the bar, she takes a seat and pulls out her little notepad. Ordering a simple club soda, she sips away and starts marking on her paper.

_Cops outside the door, people talking about last week’s news, hostile tone from certain adults._

Making her notes, the bartender slides a very potent drink in front of her. The courteous tone of the bartender rang: “From the gentleman down the row.”

Squinting to see who it was in the dim mood lighting, she sees an attractive, thin, male sporting a man-bun with marks under his eyes, wearing a button-down shirt. She could easily fall under his charm if she wanted to, but one, she had a mission to complete, and two, she needed to be sober to complete said mission.

\--

Eren wasn’t one to necessarily fancy women or sleep around. In fact, it was rare to see Eren ever fraternize or even go out to bars with the intent to meet someone, but tonight was different. He thought to switch up his daily schedule for once and maybe enjoy himself if the opportunity arose.

His reason? He had a hunch that someone special would be at the bar tonight.

He arrives at the bar close to a quarter to eight and starts drinking. Nothing too heavy, it was still pretty early and he wanted to be able to keep an eye out for anyone he could perhaps approach and engage in conversation with.

It was only around 8:15 when a _gorgeous_ woman walks in, she had a mysterious vibe to her with a notepad in hand and a hat sitting upon her short, black hair. A toned, yet enticing physique, it made Eren almost desperate to have some sort of contact with him. In his eyes, she was probably the most beautiful woman in Marley, it was almost saddening that in all his years there, that was the first time he saw her. Noting his target, he intakes another few drinks just to loosen up and be more relaxed.

Eren signals the bartender and orders her a drink. “For the lady down there, on me.” Complying, the bartender prepares the cocktail and delivers it.

To not seem creepy, Eren relies on his peripheral vision to capture the woman’s reaction. She seemed perplexed at the gesture, and he sees her write something in her notebook. Looking up, Eren can see her look down the bar and study his face. Being slightly buzzed, her face doesn’t register in his mind, so her true identity doesn’t ring any bells. 

He looks back at her, but she had already turned around, sipping his drink.

_What a beautiful girl she looks like. I just have to talk to her._

Eren moves seats, leaving one between him and Mikasa. He hasn’t turned and looked at her, and neither has she looked at him but he attempts to strike up a conversation. Clearing his throat, his monotone voice spat out the words:

“So, how are you this evening.”

\--

Without warning, Mikasa’s fear had been realized. The husky, cold voice she heard was the one she wanted to avoid the entire time. That voice was one she could recognize anywhere. 

Hands trembling, her notepad falls out of her grip and onto the bar. Her voice cracking, Mikasa retorts timidly, “E-eren?”

Comprehending his current position, Eren knows he can’t lie out of this one. Mikasa knows him entirely too well for him to just fake an identity on the spot and make himself seem aloof. It made sense, he had never seen her before in Marley, she was keeping a low profile, and in disguise, he would have never known had he never approached her.

“Let’s take this outside.”

Stuck, Mikasa doesn’t know whether to comply or stay put. Her heart rate accelerates and she’s choking back tears as to not cause a scene. Meanwhile, Eren gets up from his seat, leaving a few bills and saying: “Cover hers and mine.” Leaving the bar through the back exit, Mikasa decides to follow suit.

“So, I guess fate had us meet here, then?”

Mikasa is too petrified to even speak. She looks at the ground before hearing a pissed Eren slightly raise his voice and say, “Why the hell are you here Mikasa? You could go _anywhere_ and spy but it just had to be here? Make it make sense.”

Walking closer to Eren, she let out a sniffle before whispering: “Take me back to your place, we shouldn’t be doing this here.”

His stoic yet hateful expression grows stronger, hesitantly agreeing, Eren leads the way back to his current home. 

Residing in a somewhat secluded townhome, Mikasa begins to fear for her safety even more. Not only did she see Eren, but she was also entering his home fixing to do who knows what, and perhaps even die.

\--

Making their way inside, he motions for her to sit on the sofa as he pulls up a chair parallel to her. 

“Can we talk now? You’re certainly silent for someone who wants to just show up unannounced.”

Eren’s words started to have a bit of a slur to them, the other drinks he had since their initial interaction had begun to kick in while Mikasa was only slightly tipsy from the drink he had bought her.

“We’re here on an infiltration mission. I won’t tell you the details because I don’t owe you anything. You’re the cause of this situation we’re in and hadn’t you left we wouldn’t be in this fucking mess.”

At that moment, she realized she overstepped her boundary. Eren had every motive to be furious with her, but to her surprise, he started _cackling_.

Eren’s laugh was psychotic. He was masking whatever he was truly feeling toward Mikasa at that moment behind a facade of fake laughter. He ceased his laughter at once and walked to his liquor counter. Pouring two drinks, he hands one to Mikasa and orders her to take it.

“What can I do to get the answers I want from you?”

Taking the shot of whiskey, Mikasa stands up. Removing her hat and coat, she makes her way towards Eren and straddles him in his own seat. 

“I was thinking about maybe doing something like this.’’

Giving in to his fantasy from before discovering her identity, he presses his lips onto hers, initiating a lustful, sinful kiss. Reaching for her blouse, he begins fiddling with the buttons, opening them slowly one at a time. Mikasa reciprocated this with Eren’s button-down, tracing down his abs in the process. 

Despite suppressing her love for Eren for years, this was the touch she wanted, the touch she _needed_ , the touch she _longed_ for. There was no room for guilt at this point in time. This may very be her final interaction with Eren, or even on earth. There wasn’t a chance to even think about how this makes her a traitor worthy of being executed, she just wanted _him_.

A mix of fervor, alcohol, and lust occupied the air. Their kiss deepened as the mood grew stronger. Eren migrated his lips down her neck using a tight suction bound to leave marks. Light moans escaped Mikasa as Eren’s grip got progressively intenser. His hands caressed every curve of her toned and sculpted figure. His pants felt tighter with each second elapsing having the vixen on his lap.

Scooping her up, they moved towards Eren’s bedroom upstairs, leaving a trail of clothes along the side of his bed. He pins her down, moving his mouth over to her breast, leaving a trail of light, teasing kisses. Her breath stutters at the contact with moans poking out in between. His tongue swirled around one nipple while his hand took care of the other. His foreplay made her feel so hot on the inside that it made her dizzy.

Sitting up, she scoots over and positions herself parallel to his solid cock. Using gentle, light strokes he gets him more sensitive before placing her mouth to his tip. Eren takes his sizable, firm hand and pushes Mikasa’s head making her move up and down, as she takes all his length down her warm and seemingly endless throat. Eren’s head falls back as he groans lowly in excruciating pleasure.

_“Mikasa, fuck. Don’t stop.”_

Swiveling her head over his cock, she adds her hands in delivers such a gratifying sensation that makes him go rash. After a few minutes, pulling her face away, she jacks him off until he cums. His warm cum lands all over her blushed face as it dripped down. Mikasa takes her hand as she sensually shovels the translucent fluid into her mouth, swallowing what didn’t make it in the first time around.

_“F-fuck, M-mikasa…”_

Getting her excited, his touch moves south, further getting a rise out of her. His fingers caressed the outside of the layer of thin lace in a circular motion. Leaking through the fabric, Eren gets a small taste from what he got on his hands. 

Teasing her, he leaves a line of kisses across her waistline and smooths his hands all around, except the main spots. His breaths over her clit make her go wild. Her cries progressively get louder and more pleading, becoming done playing into Eren’s provocations as she grasps a handful of his hair and positions her dripping pussy onto his face, almost enough to suffocate him. Her hips twitch up and down, riding his face, feeling all the contours on his head.

_“Eren, pl-please, I’m begging you…”_

Knowing this what she desires, his tongue delivers, spiraling over her clit at an ardent pace repeatedly. Getting wetter by the minute, he slips in a finger, curling it as it slides in and out, drawing such sexy noises from her. Seeing how her body reacted, he slips another one in and goes faster. Growing closer and closer, Eren’s touch intensifies, making her legs vibrate, hips jerk, and eyes roll back. 

Reaching her climax, she refocuses herself on catching her breath. Eren licks up all her juices until she’s clean. When his mouth went back over those soaked spots, the sensitivity sent Mikasa into overdrive, ready to take all of him inside her. 

Eren prepares himself to enter Mikasa as he stands over her looking deep into her eyes. He pushes himself in letting a loud moan out. Fucking Mikasa at a steady pace, his hands move up cupping her throat, choking her. His rough and ruthless manner makes her go _feral_ as Mikasa begs him to do her harder and harder.

She turns around on all fours and Eren starts hitting her from the back. Slapping her firm, round ass she yelps with each hit. She pleaded for Eren to simply _destroy_ her and to be rough. He happily submits and gets rougher with each passing minute.

Despite his inebriated state, his movements were clear, concise, and amazing enough to possess Mikasa into wanting more and more. Her tipsiness made her a perfect amount of carefree to just let go and be confident in her acts.

The time kept going and going, and thanks to Eren’s _immaculate_ stamina, he was able to hold out until Mikasa was ready to finish. His strokes start getting sloppier and less coordinated as he poured his cum inside Mikasa with each finishing stroke. His cock twitched with pleasure as he retreated from her pussy and fell laying down next to her. Mikasa’s legs were shaking like earthquakes and her heartbeat was at speeds that she didn’t even think possible. Eren was drained in almost all senses as he laid there breathing like he just fought in titan form. 

Both were too drunk and too exhausted to even think about what just happened and what will happen after the day is over. Falling asleep right there, the thinking would just have to happen the next day.


End file.
